Burning Flames
by RinOkumura101
Summary: Jake Long is going through an ordinary day when he is sucked through a dimensional portal on accident and lands in a strange new world where magic doesn't exist. No, instead, they use chakra. How will Jake react when mysterious enemies come after him and his dragon powers? Will he survive in this new dimension? Will he keep his powers a secret from ninjas of all things?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to hard on me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL or Naruto**

Prologue

It was just a normal day in New York City. Jake Long was in the back of his grandfather's shop, talking to Fu Dog. While Jake was just sitting on the couch, Fu Dog was working on something over at a table.

"Hey, Fu?" Jake asked.

"Yeah kid?" Fu answered.

"What you doing over there?"

"Huh? Oh, this. It's an interdimensional portal. It's mixed with a translation potion, so if you get thrown somewhere they don't speak English, you can understand them and they can understand you. Hey, kid, don't get too close, or you'll get sucked right in."

"Wow that's aweso—whoa!"

"Kid! I told you not to get too close!" And with that, Jake was gone.

Scene change: Naruto's apartment

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had just walked into his apartment.

"I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei made us spend time _team bonding_ in Naruto's apartment, I mean, I think we're pretty close as it is," Sakura said team bonding with so much venom in her voice it caused Naruto to flinch.

Sasuke was looking around with curiosity and asked," When did you get your own apartment?"

"When I was five." Naruto said while looking down, sadness beginning to overwhelm him. Then he looked up with a big grin and shouted," Who wants ramen!?"

"Whatever" Sasuke said.

"Sure" Sakura said.

After a little while they were sitting at the table about to dig in when all of a sudden "AHHHH!" CRASH!

There was a boy wearing some of the strangest clothes ever. His hair was black with green tinted tips, and looked really slimy.

He looked up, right at Sakura and Sasuke, who had a look of curiosity. Then, all of a sudden, he heard Naruto whimpering "my ramen…" and turned around to see tears in his eyes.

"Okay kid, who are you and how did you get in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares, he came out of nowhere-" Sakura started to say, but was cut off by Naruto.

"AND HE RUINED MY RAMEN!" Naruto screamed.

"Let's just take him to the Hokage." Sasuke suggested.

"What? Grandma Tsunade? Ugh, fine." Naruto said before knocking the kid on the head hard enough to make him pass out.

Scene change: Hokage tower

Tsunade was facing one of her deadliest enemies. PAPERWORK! But, that was only until she got a knock on the door and heard Naruto ask to come in.

"What does that brat want now?" She asked herself. "Oh well, as long as it gets me out of paperwork."

At that moment Naruto barged right in, having a small argument with Sakura about walking in. That was when Tsunade noticed the strangely dressed boy they had Sasuke carrying.

"What is this?" She asked, gesturing to the boy.

"That's the thing, Lady Hokage, we don't know. He just appeared out of thin air—"She was cut off by Naruto, again.

"AND HE RUINED MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the unconscious boy.

"We didn't know what to do with him, so we decided to bring him to you." Sasuke said, looking rather annoyed at the blond haired kid.

"Well, why is he knocked out?" At that question, Naruto got a sheepish smile on his face.

"I, uh, kind of, maybe, sort of knocked him on the head." He answered her while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Okay, but I'm going to need to make sure he can't escape when he wakes up."

"Oh, and there's another thing," Sasuke mentioned. "He feels really warm."

"Probably just a side-effect of landing in Naruto's stinking ramen." Sakura said, while Naruto just glared at her and the boy.

Scene change: Hospital

Jake was starting to wake up. The last thing he remembered was accidentally getting sucked into one of Fu's portals, seeing a girl with pink hair and red clothing, a guy with black hair in a black shirt, and another boy with blond hair, fox like whiskers, and an orange jumpsuit on, and then, everything went black. Now, he was waking up in a hospital, that didn't look like a hospital. Those same three people he first saw were there and now, an older woman with blond hair.

"Hey, he's waking up." He heard the pink haired girl say.

"Good, now he can answer our questions." Said the older girl.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard Fu in the back of his head.

 ** _Kid! Kid can you hear me?_** He heard the dog saying. _Yeah, Fu, what's happening? Where am I? Where did your portal thing take me?!_ He started shouting in his mind. **_Kid, listen, we don't have much time. You ended up in Japan in a different dimension. Dragons don't exist there, and neither does magic. I want you to try to blend in with them. We won't have the ingredients to do a reverse spell for a while, the longest you'll be there is a couple of days, but to you it will feel like near two or three years. Trust me, we're doing all we can to get you back, I promise. For now, just stay calm and try to blend in. I have to go now. We'll get you back as soon as possible._** And with that he couldn't hear the old Shar Pei anymore. _What, Fu, no. I'm in Japan. No, come back! Please! Fu!_ But the dog wasn't there anymore. And that was when he noticed the people were starting to talk.

"Hello, my name is Lady Tsunade." The older girl- Lady Tsunade- said.

"Hi, I'm Jake." Jake managed to get out before he started thinking about what Fu said.

"Well, Jake, this is Sakura," she said ,pointing to the pink haired girl, who waved, "Sasuke," She said, pointing to the black haired boy, who just sat there, "and Naruto," She said, pointing to the blond haired boy who glared at him like he had just killed his puppy.

Jake just smiled a little and waved at them, then started looking around, to see if there were any hostile people there.

Then, as if reading his thoughts, Tsunade said," No one here is going to hurt you. We just want to understand how you fell into Naruto's house."

"Right onto my ramen," He heard Naruto say, with such hostility in his voice, it made Jake wonder if he was going to attack him. Then he saw Sakura elbow Naruto in the side. She then reassured him, saying, "Naruto won't hurt you, he's just upset because he's obsessed with ramen."

"Okay, guys, I'm going to get on with the questions if you don't mind." Lady Tsunade said, causing them to stop arguing. _That means she must be important_ he thought.

"So, Jake, where are you from?" She asked.

"Umm, not from around here, I don't even know how I'm speaking Japanese." Jake answered. That was when he remembered the translation spell, and he wanted to face palm, but that would make them ask more questions, and he didn't want that.

"How did you end up in Naruto's apartment?" She asked another question.

" I have no clue, one minute I was in the United States, and the next, I'm in somebodies food." Jake answered her. That was when Jake noticed that she was getting a little upset with him, and he started to get worried. But then someone knocked on the door, saying their name was Kakashi, and then came in. He had white hair, a mask that covered half of his face, and a headband that covered his left eye, leaving only his right eye exposed to the outside world. The clothes he saw on him were, different, but it didn't surprise him as everyone was wearing weird clothes.

Then Kakashi said, "Lady Tsunade, sorry but I couldn't help but overhear. Maybe he's telling the truth, and then again maybe he's not, but I don't think he's lying to us. How long do you think you're going to be here?"

"Uhh, I remember being told the longest is about two or three years.." Jake answered shyly.

"Well then, Lady Tsunade, what do you think, should we help him while he's away from home for a couple of years?" Kakashi asked, turning to Lady Tsunade.

"Fine, but he's your responsibility." Lady Tsunade said, then turned to Jake and said," Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, I hope Kakashi's right about you not lying. If he's right, then I hope you enjoy your time here. Now, I have to go. Kakashi, I trust you and your team will take care of Jake here." And with that, Lady Tsunade left, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jake alone in the room.

 **Alright, there's the prologue, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **This story takes place after the Chunin exams. Sasuke never left. Pairings are SasukeXSakura and NarutoXHinata**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! I started this story a few years ago so the prologue might be a little out of date, but I'll try my best to make the first chapter better!**

 **And, without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL or Naruto**

Chapter 1

Jake wasn't sure what exactly happened within the last five minutes. First, the woman-Lady Tsunade, was it? - ditched him with the strangest people he had ever met. A bi-polar, pink haired girl, an overly happy gravity defying silver haired man that apparently didn't want anyone to see his face, a brooding guy with a duck-butt hairstyle, and finally, a blonde dude that hated his guts for something he wasn't entirely sure of. The only hint he had gotten was his grumbling about some ramen. That wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part was that he was in some place called The Hidden Leaf Village, which he was pretty sure wasn't a real place in his dimension, and Fu had left him here for _two or three years_. And what could be worse? The people he was supposed to stay with for that time were Goddamn _lunatics!_

They hadn't even known each other five minutes and he could already see it in their eyes and hear it in their voices. The boys couldn't _not_ compete about _anything_ , the girl had _insane_ strength, and he could already tell that the only _adult_ was the biggest sloucher he had ever _met!_ Five minutes out of three years and he already doubted his ability to make it.

"Hey, your name is Jake, right?" the girl asked, snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah, Jake Long. What was your name again?" he answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sakura Haruno, at your service," Sakura smiled. "And those boneheads over there are Naruto Uzumaki," she pointed at the grumbling one, "Sasuke Uchiha," she pointed at the duckbutt," and that's Kakashi-sensei." She pointed at the obvious slouch.

Their conversation had caught the interest of other three males in the room and they made their way over, hoping to get to know this person a little bit better. The first question asked by them was asked by Sasuke, and it wasn't one that Jake was prepared for.

"Why are you so warm?" were the words that happened to come out of his mouth in a monotone, but curious, voice. Everyone but Jake looked at Sasuke with a sweatdrop because of this bizarre question. No, while they were busy staring at Sasuke, Jake had a small panic attack, remembering Fu's instructions earlier. He needed to lay low, and no one had ever asked him that question before. He came up with a white lie, one that wasn't entirely wrong.

"Higher temperatures run in my family." Jake said, and Sakura, Naruto, and even Kakashi were a little confused. They hadn't been expecting an answer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the shinobi contemplating on the answer they had been given, when Sakura spoke up with an idea.

"Let's all go out." She said. "We need to get to know Jake better, right? Well let's all go out and get to know him!" she said with a smile.

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea Sakura. But I'm afraid I won't be able to join you on your little outing, make sure our new friend here doesn't get into any trouble. "Kakashi said. And with that, he was gone in a blur.

They all sat there in silence for another couple of minutes before Naruto decided to speak up. "Alright let's go! We can stop by Ichiraku to make up for that ramen _you_ ruined earlier," he said, glaring at Jake a little, but then, as soon as it was there, it was gone, and he was grinning the biggest grin Jake had ever seen. "After that, I'll forgive ya for doin' that, sound good?" And with that, they were off.

Scene change: Unknown Location

Two figures sat in a dark room, each shrouded by the darkness.

"Did you feel it?" the taller, more muscular one questioned.

"Mm, yes, I did. You know what this means, don't you?" The smaller, more feminine one responded.

"The dragons are back."

 **Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Chapter one is up and I feel so accomplished with myself!**

 **It's not much, I know. But hey, don't hate the player, hate the game! If you guys see anything wrong would greatly appreciate it if you said something about it! Criticism is helpful! Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the short chapters, but I wasn't very experienced when I wrote the first chapter, and when I wrote the second one I was kinda in a rush. But no more! I will try and do longer chapters from here on out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AD: JL or Naruto**

Chapter 2

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jake were all sitting at Ichiraku's. Jake was being bombarded with different questions. Naruto and Sakura had been asking him mainly about his hobbies, likes, and dislikes while Sasuke sat in silence. Suddenly, Sasuke decided to speak up with a question that had been on the minds of all of Team 7 for quite a while.

"Are you a ninja?" he said, monotonely. Sakura and Naruto both looked at him expectantly.

"Um... yes?" he more asked then stated. Just then, Kakashi walked up to them with determination.

"Meet me at Training Ground Seven in half an hour." he said, and just as soon as he was there, he was gone. Naruto then spoke up.

"You get the bill?" he asked Jake.

Jake looked down whispering the words, "I don't have any money." but when he looked back up, Naruto was gone.

"Aw man!"

Time Skip

Sitting at Training Ground Seven, the group of four sighed simultaniously.

"It's been two hours since we were supposed to meet up! Where is that guy?!" Jake nearly shouted.

"He does this a lot." Sakura sighed out. Just then, Kakashi appeared behind them and whispered 'boo' in their ears. Sakura jumped a little, not expecting him to be right behind her. But Jake's reaction was very different.

He swung his body around, locking his leg around Kakashi's knee and flipping him on his back, but instead of the loud _thud_ he had been expecting, the silver haired man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Nice reflexes," the real Kakashi stated as he stepped out of the trees.

"Where have you been!" Jake shouted at him as loud as he could.

"I got lost on the road of life," he responded in a carefree manner. Jake face faulted. "Now, let's discuss why you're here."

"Why am I here," Jake asked cooly.

"Well if you're going to be apart of our team, I need to test your skills." Kakashi answered. "Now, let's begin." he said in a more serious voice, causing Jake to pale slightly.

Jake got into his fighting stance, one Kakashi mildly recognized. _That looks like Gai's fighting style. Interesting._ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi, realizing Jake wasn't going to make the first move, decided to charge him. Once he reached Jake, he threw a punch, only for Jake to block. Everyone watching grew quite curious, all knowing how strong Kakashi was, and knowing it was no small feat to block one of his punches.

Kakashi continued his onslaught of jabs, kicks, and punches, all being parried quite effeciently by the green haired boy. Kakashi was impressed, knowing only one person who was able to beat him in taijutsu. He knew that while he was holding back a little, the boy that he was fighting was very talented.

Soon, Kakashi jumped back, ready to start his next test of the day. Genjutsu.

Quickly, he cast a Genjutsu on the boy, not knowing what he would see.

Jake, prepared for another physical attack, was not prepared to see what he saw. Standing in front of him was his sister, Haley, who he last saw in a comotose state.

"Haley.." he whispered, with the most devastated look on his face. "Are you-" he started, but was cut off by the illusion of his sister.

"Why, Jake." she said. "Why didn't you save me? You could have, but you didn't. And now? Now i'm stuck in some coma, while you are perfectly fine. It should have been you." She hissed to him. "Not me. You know it, and I know it. So, please. Join me in the land of the near death." she rattled, as she stalked closer.

"Haley.. I'm so-" he started, but then, he remembered something. With his sister in a coma, there was no way this person in front of him was her, so he did the only thing he could do. "I know you're not real. So, just go!" he finished, throwing some magic into the mix, and with that, the illusion of his sister was gone, and silently he thought _I'm so sorry, Haley. When I get back I promise, I_ _ **will**_ _find a way to wake you up._

Kakashi stared at Jake, unimpressed. It didn't take a genius to break genjutsu, and he was now prepared to test Jake with his last test.

Jake felt a strange energy flare up from Kakashi, causing something within him to stir. Something that he recognized very well. The very instincts that he had had to overcome at the very beginning of his training as a dragon. Jake knew then that he was in trouble. He had to fight Kakashi while fighting his instincts as a dragon. He knew that his instincts were respondent to the energy he felt around him, so he hoped that he would be able to control his emotions, that he knew the energy would effect.

Kakashi started forming handsigns, making Jake curious as some strange emotion began to overcome him. Kakashi shouted "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu!" as he disappeared underground. Jake, surprised, yet strangely not wanting to admit it, didn't believe that this man could possess such an ability.

Suddenly, Kakashi's hands were grabbing Jake's ankles. But, before he could do anything with his hold, Jake had gotten out of his grip, somehow pulling Kakashi above ground in the process. The emotion that had overcome Jake-stubbornness, as he now recognized it to be- dissipated as soon as Kakashi dropped the jutsu.

Kakashi started a new set of handsigns, giving the boy a different emotion. He shouted something Jake couldn't make out, and as the water behind Kakashi began to move, Jake became more calm. With this calmness, his head cleared, and he realized quickly he wouldn't beat the man at this point in time, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of that wouldn't involve him in any phyical pain.

"I forfeit." he said simply, and so calmly people had to take a double take.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply of all of the spectators.

"I forfeit," he repeated, still calm as ever. "There is no way I'm going to pass whatever test this is, I have no control over any element." he lied through his teeth, though it was worth it.

"Alright," Kakashi said as the water died down. "Then you pass two of three tests. Congrats."

Scene Change: Naruto's Apartment Building

Naruto handed Jake a key. "You'll be staying in the room right down the hall, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask!"

Jake accepted the key gladly. He had decided earlier that he would tell someone about how being transported changed something inside him, and, as he was already with Naruto, he decided that it should be him.

"Actually, Naruto," Jake began, "There's something I need to tell you." And with that, Jake told him about how when he came through the portal, it stirred something strange within him, and that his emotions now seemed to be influenced by different types of chakra natures, as he learned them to be called. Naruto listened to his explanation with determination, and didn't judge him when he found that he couldn't control his emotions very well at the moment. And with that, Jake went to his new apartment, glad to have got that off his chest.

Scene Change: Unknown location

Two figures, shrouded in darkness as before, were trying to figure out what was going on.

"This new dragon," the feminine one stated, "he seems to be weaker than the one's we've heard about, wouldn't you say, Anzu."

"Yes," the buff maled commented as he leaned onto his fist, grinning, "I would, Akame."

 **Chapter two end**

 **Hahahaha, yes! Their names have been revealed!**

 **I hope this chapter is a little better than the last two, and leaves you with just a few more questions. Remember, don't hate the player, hate the game!**

 **But still, criticize me, tell me what you think I could've done better! Laters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! How's it goin'? I got a new chapter for ya! Here ya go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AD: JL or Naruto**

Chapter 3

Sasuke didn't _understand_. Jake had been here for two weeks, and no one knew anything about him. Well, no one but Naruto. Sasuke just _knew_ that they were hiding something from everyone, and he knew it had to do with Jake. They had both been acting strange, and they did it at the strangest times. One of those times being right now.

Jake and Naruto were off in a corner of Training Ground Seven whispering about something none of the others could make out, and it was annoying the to no end.

"Oh come on!" Sakura finally shouted, having had enough of the two not letting them in on anything. "You do this everytime we're about to work on ninjutsu! Why?!" Jake and Naruto turned around with quizzical expressions on their face.

"W-what are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked sheepishly, obviously knowing what she was asking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. Everytime we're about to work on ninjutsu you two go off and start talking about who knows what! Come on! What the hell are you two hiding!?" Sakura had finally had enough of all the lying. It'd been two weeks, and in those two weeks she had noticed something strange about Jake, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched quite bemused when Sakura marched right up to the other two males of the group and pinned Naruto to a tree. She knew Naruto couldn't lie, and she could already tell he was about to crack.

 _"Tell me."_ she hissed, dangerously close to his face.

"It's not my secret to tell!" he shouted, and Sakura looked towards Jake. She dropped Naruto, and he landed with an 'oof _._ ' She quickly lunged at Jake, because she could see he was about to run.

Just before Jake could take off, Sakura had ahold of him. "Yo! What are you doing! Get off me ya pink haired freak!" he shouted. He didn't mean to call her a freak, not really. He was just doing what he did best: getting a rise out of someone. And boy did it make Sakura rise, because as soon as the words left his mouth, she hit him with a chakra-induced punch. She knew it wouldn't hurt him too bad, they had all learned he had amazing durability about a week ago.

"What did you just call me!" she screamed, and he went flying.

"Woah, woah! Calm down Sakura! I was kidding!" Jake yelled in defense when she started making her way towards him.

Sakura paused for a minute, and then she smirked. "I'll leave you alone," she started, but before Jake could sigh in relief, she continued. "But, you have to tell us what you're hiding."

Jake tensed, thinking she was talking about being a dragon, before he realized she was talking about what him and _Naruto_ were hiding, and Naruto didn't know what he was. "Fine." he said with a sigh. "You really wanna know, here it is. When I came through the portal it did somethin' to me."

"What did it do?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious. Sasuke and Kakashi made their way over, both curious as to what was about to be revealed to them.

"Your guys' chakra natures, they mess with me." Three confused looks. "My emotions. I don't know how, but my emotions somehow got connected to your chakra natures." Naruto was standing next to him now.

"That's why we always talk before we work on ninjutsu." Naruto took over. "I want to make sure he's comfortable with different chakra natures being shown to him. He usually is, but we haven't been able to figure out some of them."

"Which one's do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we know water jutsu calms him down and gives him a level head. Earth jutsu makes him stubborn, which isn't really big. Those are the only two he's been through so far, because those are the only ones you use, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well why don't we find out the others we can." Sakura offered, and Jake nodded.

"That would be a good idea, so we can be prepared for them when it comes to battles." Jake said.

Sasuke just sat there. _He's hiding something else_ he thought. _He's not gonna tell us that. I'll just have to figure it out myself._

Time Skip

They had gone through a couple different chakra natures. They found that fire chakra made him quite angry and lightning chakra made him so energetic he just had to move. It wasn't much, but it was all they could go through for the moment.

Now, they were all sitting at the training grounds, eating something before they went their own ways for the rest of the day while waiting for a mission.

Jake had a question that had been nagging at him since he had shown up and Fu had told dragons didn't exist. So, he decided to ask Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi?" he asked. He hadn't been able to add the suffix to the end of his name. It felt too strange, too forein.

"Yes Jake."

"What do you know of dragons?" This got the attention of the other three, all wondering why Jake would ask such a question.

Kakashi hummed in thought with his fingers on his chin. "Not much, why?"

"No reason. Can you tell me what you do know about them?" He really wanted to know if they were just mythical creatures here.

"Well," Kakashi started, the others listening quietly. "I know that they went extinct a long time ago. There really isn't much more information on them other than that."

 _Aha! So they're not just fiction here! They used to exist!_ Jake thought ecstatically. "Oh, that's ok. I was just wondering." Jake said as he stood up, ready to go back to his apartment. "I'll see you all later."

The others watched as he left, and as soon as he was out of site, Kakashi turned to his students.

"You know he's hiding something from us." Sasuke said. It was a question, but a statement. All of them, even Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we know. I hoped he would trust us enough to tell us, but it seems not." Naruto said, crestfallen.

"Let's not ponder on it too long. He'll tell us when he's ready." and with that Sakura was leaving.

"Naruto-"

"I know, Kakashi-sensei. Keep an eye on him. I just wish I didn't have to spy on a friend." he said grimly. With those words, the rest of Team 7 was leaving.

Time skip

Jake was sitting in his room. He knew the others were curious of them. His dragon hearing had let him overhear their conversation after he had left.

He felt horrible. He hated lying to them, but he couldn't just _tell_ them. Could you imagine that conversation?

'Hey guys, I'm not human. You've actually been spending the past two weeks with a magical creature that's _extinct_ here.' Yeah, that would blow over well.

There was a knock on his door, and he knew it was Naruto. He could smell him on the other side of the door, and he could hear his nervous breathing. No doubt on edge because he was having to watch him, someone he obviously considered a friend.

Jake walked over to the door, and forced a smile on his face before he opened the door.

 _Let's do this._

 **Chapter end**

 **Ok, so it's not much, I know. I'm having a little writers block with this story. I'm not sure where it should go. Any ideas?**

 **Anywho, criticism is welcome, let me know if I mess up. I wanna make the story better for you're liking. Also, could you possibly pay a visit to my brothers profile? He hasn't been having the best luck lately, so I'm advertising. What a great sister I am! (Don't hate on him though, he's not great with words.) His profile is megatron55. Thanks guys!**

 **Laters!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AD: JL or Naruto**

Chapter 4

Jake didn't know what to expect. He had been planning on talking to Tsunade about dragons, as per Naruto's suggestion. But, on the way to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi had appeared quite suddenly with news of a new mission. He briefly thought back and wondered how he had got here.

 _The night before_

 _"You should ask Grandma Tsunade about those dragons, y'know." Naruto told Jake. He had been let into the appartment soon after he knocked on the door._

 _"Yeah? And why's that?" Jake was genuinely curious._

 _"She may not look it, but she's actually much older than Kakashi-sensei. She should know more than he did."_

 _After that Jake promptly got Naruto out of his apartment and went to sleep. The next morning he headed to the Hokage's Office, but before he could even reach the tower, Kakashi showed up in a swirl of leaves- wait, leaves!? He still wasn't sure how that worked._

 _"We've been given a mission. Head to the Hokage's Office for debreifing." And with that he was gone again._

 _Guess talking to her about dragons was gonna have to wait._

 _Hokage's Office_

 _"A C-Rank!? Really Grandma Tsunade!?" Naruto complained loudly. "Why such a low rank when you know we can handle it!?"_

 _"None of that Naruto! Accept your mission or no ramen for a month!"_

 _Jake swore he saw Naruto's soul leaving his body._

 _"What are we doing on this mission anyways?" Jake asked._

 _"There's a small bandit problem in a neiboring village. You are to take care of the bandits. Not too big of a problem. Just two or three from what we've been told. Now go."_

 _Needless to say Naruto was the first out the door._

 _Flashback end_

They were now on an empty path in the middle of the forest. Trees were everywhere, and Jake was feeling a little uneasy with all the suspicious glances the others were giving him.

Every time he would feel eyes on him he would turn his head, only to be met with nobody looking at him.

 _Damn ninjas_ he thought, quite angrily.

He had finally had enough.

"What!?" he shouted the next time he felt Sakura's eyes on him. She visibly panicked.

"W-what are you talking about?" she nervously stammered out.

"Why do you keep looking at me!?"

"I-I wasn't-"

"What are you hiding from us?" Sasuke was quite calm.

Jake tensed, all eyes now focused on him. He was pissed.

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Now _Back_. _Off."_ Jake bit out. He wasn't in the mood.

"If this secret can jeoparize any of our missions, then we _need_ to know." Sakura was visibly upset.

He knew he should tell them. But keeping this secret had been drilled into him since the day he found out he was a dragon. He wasn't gonna give that up so easily.

"What? You think I'm gonna rage out and kill you? Please, it's not _that_ important. Now drop it." He tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but it just made them that much more curious. However, before they could voice their curiosity, the ground rumbled and three holes appeared.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke all fell. Before any of them could try to escape the openings of the holes filled over.

Jake and Naruto didn't know what was happening. They started to make their over to where everyone disappeared, but before they could move much further they were both encased in earth and moved backwards.

They didn't stop for fifteen minutes.

When they finally did stop there were two figures in front of them. One male, and one female.

Both had brown hair, and similar clothing. They had black shirts with white trimming, baggy black pants, and both wore black boots.

The difference? The man was huge and buff, and the woman was petite. Definitely strong though.

"Why hello, I have a question for you!" The smaller of the group said, in quite the cheery voice. However, her happy demeanor changed very suddenly. "Which of you is the dragon?" she asked, and it sent chills down both their spines.

It was quiet for a moment, before Naruto started laughing. "Dragon!? You've got to be kidding me! They're extinct!"

"That's what we thought too. But a while ago Anzu felt a disturbance. It was a dragon, much weaker then the ones of the olden days, but a dragon none the less."

Jake looked between the two, quite disturbed. He was weak compared to the older dragons of this world? Crap, they must've been really strong.

The man- Anzu- started to chuckle, quite the menacing sound. He brought his hand to his eyes as though he were annoyed.

"Akame, why don't we just kill them both? Two birds, one stone. We get the dragon, and we get the witness. Who cares which one it is."

"Me," the now known Akame said snappily. "Anzu Senju, you need to control yourself! We need to know how he's in human form!"

Now this surprised Naruto. Senju? As in the first Hokage? Granny Tsunade? They were related!?

He was just mad now. Why would they attack people under their relatives care!? He didn't know why he was so angry, but he just was. So angry he felt a familiar chakra start to bubble. He started growling.

This surprised Akame and Anzu, knowing full well what the red chakra oozing from Naruto was.

"He's a Jinjuriki!" Akame yelled, now a little angry. "You idiot! It wasn't a dragon, it was a Jinjuriki! How could you get them mixed up!"

Now Jake's reaction was quite different. One that was missed by the two who had promptly kidnapped them.

This was an emotion he was not very familiar with. One he had only once before, when he had tried to save his sister. Actual, genuine, horrific fear. He was terrified, something dragons aren't used to feeling.

In response to his terrified state, his instincts took hold. As his eyes turned into slits, he started to growl in response to Naruto's growl. It wasn't noticed however, all attention was on Naruto.

Speaking of which, Naruto had broken free of the earth encasing him. He now had a red substance surrounding his body, which formed a singular tail. His features more animalistic, he charged at Anzu.

Anzu's hands started moving rapidly. "Earth style: Mud wall jutsu!" A huge wall was now between Naruto and Anzu. It didn't last long, because as soon as it was there, it was gone via punch from Naruto. But Anzu was gone.

Coming from below, there was a punch that Naruto quite well, just not as powerful, but still powerful enough to send him flying.

As soon as he was gone, he back, angrier then before. Naruto shot at Anzu like a bullet. Anzu made a single handsign.

"Earth Style: Earth Grab Jutsu!" An earth hand and grabbed Naruto and proceeded to try and crush him.

Needless to say it didn't last.

"Now time for my most powerful jutsu," Anzu said, visibly upset he hadn't been able to hurt Naruto very much. "Earth Style: A Thousand Hands!" One thousand fists then proceeded to punch Naruto.

Akame smirked. "He must be quite powerful for you to resort to this."

Jake, seeing Naruto being pushed this far, pushed through the fear that resonated through him. He had to help his friend, and if that meant exposing himself, then that is precisely what he would do.

Just as he was about to call out his signature cry, in the back of his mind he heard a voice that spoke with an ancient language, one he did not know, but he still understood. **_Kill._**

After hearing this voice, he called out, in the most malicious voice anyone has ever heard him use, " ** _Dragon Up!_** " He soon blacked out.

Anzu, still working on his thousand fists of death, was not prepared for the burst of dragon energy that he felt. He quickly shouted, "This is way too powerful!" and before Akame could respond, there was a blur and Anzu was on his back with his throat ripped out, literally. Blood squirting and dripping.

Akame was shocked, not yet registering that Anzu was dead. She was too busy observing the dragon.

He was black and lean, wide wings that spread quite openly, a tail with a tuft at the end, and two giant horns adorning it's head(basically a huge black spyro). The most intriguing feature being the green spikes along it's back that looked somewhat like hair. It's black eyes peirced her soul, but showed the most murderous gaze she had ever seen.

But that gaze was not directed at her. It was directed toward the Jinjuriki, which confused her. When she had first spotted them, they seemed as though they were friends. Because yes, she knew this was the other boy they had captured.

And then, the staring battle between dragon and Jinjuriki was over.

Jake charged.

 **Chapter end**

 **Yip yip! Hooray! This is probably really confusing, and I'm not gonna explain! There you have it!**

 **Criticism is welcome, tell me your dislikes. Please.**

 **Laters!**


	6. Author's Note

**Ok, so I'm just gonna say it. I cannot continue this story. It just doesn't make sense. There's too many things going on at once. I was trying to write this with my brother and that just didn't work. (Sorry bro, it's true.) I just can't write a good story when I have someone staring at me and spitting off ideas. I might try to rewrite the story in a different way. Maybe.  
Sorry, that's it!**


End file.
